Espelho, espelho meu
by Infelix
Summary: Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que Tom Riddle se sentira bem ao se olhar em um espelho. / I Chall Tom M. Riddle do 6v /


**Espelho, espelho meu**

**.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**.**

Aqueles olhos vermelhos o encaravam intensamente. Aquela criatura refletida no espelho não desviava o olhar de seu rosto... Ele sorriu e o homem do espelho arreganhou os dentes, justamente como ele havia feito.

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que Tom Riddle se olhara em um espelho e gostara do que vira. Na verdade, a última vez que ele se lembrava disto ter ocorrido fora quando ele tinha quinze anos. Fora quando ele descobrira sobre o seu pai trouxa.

Quando era pequeno, a Sra. Cole costumava dizer que ele era totalmente diferente de sua mãe e deveria ser igualzinho ao seu pai. Graças a estes comentários, o pequeno Tom adorava ficar se olhando no espelho e imaginando uma figura paterna parecida consigo mesmo. Ele não perdia a oportunidade de dar uma espiada em seu reflexo... No espelho do banheiro, no reflexo da janela, no pequeno espelho que Martha lhe emprestava quando ele se sentava ao seu lado enquanto ela trabalhava e ouvia um de seus vinís.

_"O que você tanto olha aí, Tommy?"_, ele nem se lembrava mais o número de vezes que ouvira esta pergunta dos funcionários do orfanato.

Quando ele respondia que tentava imaginar o seu pai, todos lhe davam um sorrisinho sem graça e tentavam desviar do assunto, mas ele não se importava... Para o garoto, a única coisa que importava era ficar observando o seu reflexo no espelho, criando em sua cabeça a imagem de um homem de cabelos negros, pele pálida e olhos azuis tão frios quanto os seus. _Seu pai._

Ao chegar a Hogwarts, Tom percebeu que aquele rosto bonito que ele havia herdado chamava a atenção dos outros... Não que aquilo lhe fosse muito útil. Não fora...

Bom, não por muito tempo.

Manipular os outros fica muito mais fácil quando se tem um rostinho bonito... As pessoas confiam mais. Tom descobriu isso assim que se viu precisando usar da manipulação para conseguir alguma coisa que queria. Ele agradecia seu pai por lhe ter passado uma coisa que lhe viera a ser tão útil.

Pelo menos até descobrir que aquele homem o qual ele tanto imaginava era, na verdade, uma farsa. Tom Riddle Sr. não era um bruxo como o filho acreditava... Era um trouxa, um trouxa covarde que abandonara a mulher bruxa ao descobrir que ela não era "normal".

Tom começou a se olhar menos nos espelhos. Ele continuava usando a sua beleza como arma para conseguir o que queria, claro, não iria desperdiçar um artifício tão poderoso quanto aquele, mas não queria ter que olhar para um rosto parecido com o daquele que era o culpado por ele ter que viver naquele orfanato, o culpado pela morte de sua mãe.

Ver Tom Riddle Sr. pela primeira vez foi quase que um choque para o rapaz. Ele esperava que o homem fosse parecido com ele, mas não que fosse uma cópia exata sua. Quando Tom viu o corpo do pai cair desmazelado no chão, foi meio assustador. Foi como ver o seu próprio cadáver jogado no meio da sala da casa daqueles trouxas.

_"Você o matou, Tom", _esse pensamento fez um pequeno sorriso cínico aparecer nos lábios do rapaz, _"Você se vingou."_

A partir daquele dia, Tom Riddle prometeu para si mesmo que queria se livrar daquele rosto bonito, daqueles olhos azuis e daqueles cabelos negros que tanto o lembravam aquele trouxa nojento. Ele já havia conseguido se desfazer de seu nome - Tom... tão simples, tão comum, tão _trouxa _– agora precisava dar um jeito em sua aparência.

Depois de anos, ele finalmente se sentia bem ao se olhar em um espelho, mesmo estando observando aquela figura medonha refletida.

_"Nem parece você, Tom", _murmurou para si mesmo.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo como eles estavam ralos, bem diferente de como eram quando ele ainda estava em Hogwarts. Olhou para a mão e viu vários fios enroscados nos dedos pálidos e esqueléticos...

Um riso sombrio se formou no fundo de sua garganta e, pouco depois, uma risada fria emergiu de sua boca. Estava tudo dando certo... Ele estava conseguindo atingir a sua meta de imortalidade e, ao mesmo tempo, estava se livrando das únicas coisas que ainda o ligavam àquele trouxa de Little Hangleton.

Ninguém mais o reconheceria, ninguém mais iria ficar o observando por causa de sua beleza, ninguém mais o compararia com um trouxa... Não. Teriam medo dele, ficariam intimidados pela sua aparência, não ousariam contrariá-lo.

Lord Voldemort deu um último sorriso para a sua imagem refletida, antes de dar as costas para o espelho. Não deveria ser tão difícil persuadir alguém com aquela aparência... Afinal, medo também poderia convencer as pessoas, não?

.

**.fim.**

**.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**N/A:** Essa fic ficou na minha cabeça um bom tempo antes de eu escrever... Feita para o I Challenge Tom M. Riddle do 6v :D  
Itens: pai / espelho.

Betada pela Prímula que, aliás, passou pra mim uma música que ela achou que lembrava a fic... e acabou que me lembrou também D: a música é _'Espelho meu'_ do Papas da Língua (:

**Capa ~** http : / i49 . tinypic . com / 2cmnipt . jpg [desenho da Makani *-*]

Espero que tenham gostado :D Deixem reviews dizendo o q ue acharam (:

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


End file.
